


You are Not a Robot

by Mintoki



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: (kinda sorta its not like super bad), Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Doubt, The other members make appearances too, basically shownu feels kinda bad but Wonho loves him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintoki/pseuds/Mintoki
Summary: Everyone has their bad days. Today is Hyunwoo's.





	You are Not a Robot

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just sat and wrote this because I was in a Showho mood and needed to show my love for this pair (there needs to be more content for them!) Sorry if this is ooc I'm not used to writing romance and cute stuff like at all but I figured I'd take a stab at it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> It's 1 AM right now and so this is unbetad lmao I hope there aren't any glaring errors
> 
> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think

Hyunwoo would consider himself a good leader. While he might not know exactly what skills he possesses that qualify him for the position, he likes to think that he’s done a good job. So far Monsta X hasn’t had any huge scandals or major difficulties while in his charge. That has to count for something, right?

Some days though, everything seems to sneak up and surround him until the title of “Leader” more cumbersome a load than anything else he can imagine. These are the days where Minhyuk and Jooheon’s voice are just a bit too loud. Where Changkyun’s wit is just a bit too sharp. Where Kihyun’s nagging is just a bit too much. Everyone just seems too everything.

Today is one of those days.

The day starts bright and early with Kihyun pounding on his room door and yelling that the car is going to be in front of the building in thirty minutes. Hyunwoo pulls himself out of bed and glances across the room at the lump huddled under a pile of blankets. Hyungwon doesn’t even look like he’s stirred at Kihyun’s wake up call. Hyunwoo groggily makes his way over to the visual and begins the tedious process of waking him up. Normally this would be Hoseok’s job, but he had been gone for the last two days and wouldn’t be back until later that evening.

It takes ten minutes and the threat of pouring ice cold water on his face to finally rouse Hyungwon from his deep sleep. This, followed by the discovery that Hyunwoo’s new sneakers have gone missing, make for a fairly bad morning. 

He expects things to improve at dance practice. Instead they just get worse.

Since they have just finished their latest promotional cycle, practice is mostly reserved for reviewing old choreos and keeping them polished. Hyunwoo knows that it’s not the most exciting thing, but he’s glad for the respite. As much as he loves dancing he isn’t necessarily ready to jump into learning new formations and footwork just yet, especially if they’re missing a member.

There’s only so many times the members can run through “Hero” and its shirt lift choreo though before they lose interest. Minhyuk has already taken to over exaggerating his movements, making Jooheon and Changkyun laugh and follow suit. Even Kihyun can’t help but crack a smile at their antics. If it were any other day, Hyunwoo probably wouldn’t mind the joking and overall lack of focus. After all, it’s Minhyuk’s unofficial role to boost the group’s morale and he’s doing a pretty effective job. However, at this moment Hyunwoo simply wants to accomplish what needs to be done with as much ease as possible.

“Guys, can we please focus?” Hyunwoo gently calls out. Minhyuk stops himself just as before attempting to see how far he can slide across the practice room floor. He puffs out his cheek at the leader.  
“Shownu hyung is no fun!” Minhyuk pouts. “We all can’t be dancing machines like you, doing the same choreo over and over again.” The other members laugh, further encouraging the vocalist. “Unlike you we actually get bored of stuff and need to spice it up a bit.”

Hyunwoo knows that Minhyuk’s comment is not a malicious one, in fact it could be seen as a compliment. However, with the stress of the morning, he can’t help but feel horrible. The implications of Hyunwoo being boring and like a robot leave a bad taste in his mouth. It’s nothing he can’t handle though. He knows that he’s (usually) one of the more calm and practical members of the group. It’s only natural for him to get teased about it by his members. 

Hyunwoo sighs “Yeah well I’m sure the company won’t like it if you ‘spice up’ the choreo on stage.” He says it with a smile, but the words come out a bit harsher than he intended. If the other members notice however, they don’t show it. They all chuckle as Minhyuk continues to pout, an expression that is soon lost after Hyungwon rolls his eyes and helps him up from the floor.

The rest of practice continues without too much of a hitch. Sure, there is still some general horseplay--why were Changkyun and Jooheon each wearing one of the other’s shoes?--but for the most part Hyunwoo ignores it. Instead, negative thoughts begin to take over. He puts his all into the moves of various choreographies, not even taking the full thirty minute break alloted in the schedule. Instead, he focuses on an individual project he’s been working on.

By the time practice is over, Hyunwoo still feels the need to do more. He contemplates staying in the studio for another hour or two but the sidelong glances Kihyun is sending his way shut him down before he can do anything. Everyone packs their bags and makes their way to the van outside. While his members chat amongst themselves, Hyunwoo pulls out his phone, hoping that checking social media will help relax his mind. And to his credit it does… for the first five minutes.

‘Shownu always looks so awkward when the rest of Monsta X are messing around lol’ 

Hyunwoo is usually the best at dusting off negativity, not letting it affect him. In fact the comment isn’t anything he hasn’t heard before. However, with his state of mind over the past hours his brain drinks up the criticism. Before he knows it, he’s searching for more comments “Shownu awkward”, “Shownu annoying”, and--he hesitates slightly before typing this one in--”Shownu hate”. For every negative comment there are at least three positive ones or sometimes even rebuttals against the outright hate comments but that doesn’t seem to matter. The negativity overrides it all.

By the time they arrive back at the dorms Hyunwoo is practically itching to do something, anything to get his mind off what he’s read. When Kihyun calls for helpers for dinner, Hyunwoo is the first to volunteer. Despite his lack of cooking expertise, he does well enough with chopping up different vegetables and meat. It hardly distracts him though.

Dinner is the same. He tries to focus on his members and the delicious food in front of him but it’s not enough to take his full attention. After the meal, Hyunwoo declares that he is going to go work out. Changkyun and Kihyun share a look, but no one says anything as the leader excuses himself from the table.

At the gym, Hyunwoo jumps straight into his routine. He starts at the treadmill, pushing himself up to the fastest setting he can maintain. Next, up is crunches, pull ups, and some time on the elliptical. All of this leaves Hyunwoo exhausted, but he figures he should do some reps on the bench press before he heads back to the dorm. He goes to lie down on the bench before a voice interrupts him.

“Were you really going to bench press without a spotter?” Hyunwoo sits back up and his body relaxes just a little.

“Hoseok…”

“You also seem really exhausted. This combination is just asking for trouble. Good thing I showed up, huh?” Hoseok grins as he makes his way over to the other male. Coming from behind Hyunwoo, he envelopes the older in a hug. “I missed you.”

“You were only gone for two days.” Hoseok has always been one of the more affectionate members within the group, greatly contrasting Hyunwoo’s rather matter-of-fact nature.

“Yes but that was two days away from you.” Hyunwoo chuckles, hoping that it will take attention away from the heat beginning to radiate off his ears. Hoseok, seeing his accomplishment, quickly squeezes the man in his arms and pecks his cheek before letting go altogether. “Here, I’ll spot for you.”

Hyunwoo lies down as the other man positions himself behind the bench. There isn’t much talking besides Hoseok’s comment of “Oh I see you’re up to 85 kilograms!” while Hyunwoo completes his set. It’s weird having it so quiet, as usually the younger male would make make one-sided conversation in this situation. After Hyunwoo is finished, Hoseok doesn’t waste much time getting down to the chase. 

“So now that that’s done… it’s time to spill.” Hoseok sets himself on the bench, directly across from his boyfriend.

“What makes you think there’s something to spill in the first place.” Hyunwoo wipes the sweat from his face, just so that he can be doing something with his hands. 

“Well, when I came home one of the first things Kihyun told me was that you seemed to be having a rough day. Now, he didn’t tell me anything, but hearing that you had already been at the gym for two hours after a full dance session was definitely a bit worrying.” Wow, had it really been that long?

“It’s really nothing… nothing important at least.” 

“If it’s enough to bother you then it is something.” Hoseok reaches over to hold Hyunwoo’s hand. “You can get so caught up in everything going on in your head, sometimes you just have to let some of it out.”

It’s at times like these Hyunwoo wonders why Starship didn’t make Hoseok Monsta X’s leader. He knows there was a lot of back and forth between the higher-ups about which of them should fill the role. Hoseok was so caring and able to relate to people while Hyunwoo was just, well, Hyunwoo. 

“It’s nothing new really.”

“Well I’d still love to hear it.” The sincerity in Hoseok’s voice is what ultimately causes the leader to cave.

“The day just started off badly and everything kept building. I probably would be fine but on the way home I looked at Twitter and…” He focuses on how Hoseok’s thumb is rubbing a soothing circle on his own as he continues. “I just found some comments.”

“About what?” 

“About how I’m awkward and a robot without any emotions. The usual. I mean, I get why they say it. It’s true.” Hyunwoo shifts his gaze from his boyfriend’s eyes down to the floor.

“Hey, look at me.” Hoseok lets go of the leader’s hand and cups his face instead. Once eye contact between the two is restored. He closes the distance between the two, softly kissing the other’s lips.

The kiss is brief and not the couple’s first, but Hyunwoo still feels butterflies as if it were. His face flushes and he can’t help but let the corners of his mouth turn upward. Despite the fact they were a couple and that Hoseok was just a touchy person in general, Hyunwoo still couldn’t seem to grow accustomed to receiving so much affection. It’s nice though. He gently places his hand over the one Hoseok has decided to keep on his cheek.

“Now, what was this about an emotionless robot?” A slightly smug smile has planted itself on Hoseok’s face. “All I see in front of me is my very cute and very flustered boyfriend.” 

“Ah you’re always so cheesy.”

“Oh you know you love it.”

“Do I though?” At this, Hoseok lets out a single, loud laugh and lightly slaps the leader on his arm.

“I should hope so! That’s a good ten percent of my personality right there!”

“I’m just joking. I love you. All one hundred percent of you.” Feeling a bit more emboldened, Hyunwoo leans forward so that his forehead is resting against the visual’s. A large smile flashes across Hoseok’s face.

“I love you too.” The two allow the words to sink in, simply basking in the meaning of them. After a few moments Hoseok continues, “Don’t pay any attention to those comments. They don’t say it to be mean, and even if they did they don’t know the real you. They don’t see how your face screws up in concentration when you’re learning a new dance. They don’t see how your eyes light up when the younger members surprise you for no reason.” Hoseok returns his hand to his face and lightly strokes it. “They don’t see how you look when you’re here with me.” 

The two stay like that for a couple minutes until loud noises in the hallway outside the gym force them to separate. Skinship like this would definitely be questioned by a staff member and neither of them are in much of a mood for explaining. 

“Come on, let’s get you back to the dorm.” Hoseok stands up and with minimal hesitation, the leader follows suit. As they head back, Hoseok begins to tell all about his trip to Busan. Hyunwoo is content to just listen, the other man’s voice doing wonders in calming him.

When they finally arrive back at the dorm, Hyunwoo feels much better than he had the majority of the day. However, that doesn’t keep his exhaustion from catching up with him. Hoseok rubs his back knowingly in a silent goodnight. Rather than take a shower, Hyunwoo hops straight into bed. He’s gone almost as soon as his head hits the pillow.

Not a single negative thought makes its way into his dreams that night.


End file.
